Pequeña Historia Para Antes de Dormir
by Chibineko-nyo
Summary: una pequeña historia, en cierta forma hermosa. por favor leanla.


**Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece... pertenece a las increibles Clamp. Yo solo uso sus personajes con el fin de entretener... **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Pequeña Historia Para Antes De Dormir**

Había una vez una pequeña niña que vivía con su padre en una pequeña casita en una pequeña ciudad, la niña era muy bonita, algo tímida y callada. Ella era feliz junto a su padre, su madre había muerto en el alumbramiento, y no tenia hermanos, pero era feliz, dentro de todo.

Iba a la escuela todos los días, era muy buena alumna, tenia las mejores notas de toda su división, pero la pequeña no tenia amigos, nadie se acercaba a ella, pero eso a ella no le importaba, porque ella estaba bien así como estaba, no necesitaba de nadie, su padre era todo lo que ella necesitaba y quería en el mundo.

En su décimo cumpleaños, su amado padre le regalo una katana, porque sabía que ella tenía profunda admiración por esa arma. La niña, feliz por su nueva adquisición, la coloco en un soporte, en su cuarto, para admirarla, eso la hacia feliz. Y su padre era feliz viéndola sonreír como solo a él le sonreía, fuera de su casa jamás sonreía. Nadie se merecía su hermosa sonrisa, eso decía siempre la niña.

Un día, su padre enfermó, ella lo cuidó, y siempre estuvo a su lado, se vio obligada a trabajar, para poder pagar lo medicamentos y la hospitalización que su padre necesitaba, pero ella lo hacia con gusto, pues amaba a su padre mas que a nadie en el mundo.

A los pocos meses, su padre murió, dejándola completamente sola en el mundo. Eso la entristeció mucho, pero no se dejo vencer, comenzó el secundario, le fue bastante difícil, pues tenía que trabajar para poder comer y pagar lo que necesitara para el colegio.

Pero salio adelante, ya en sexto año (el ultimo) la ahora joven Sakura, así se llamaba la niña, se enamoró perdidamente de un compañero, pero que él se fijara en ella era imposible, a pesar de ser una hermosa joven, en el colegio le decían la rara, pues siempre estaba sola, y no tenia amigos, su personalidad tímida y retraída no le ayudaba, pero de todas formas se había enamorado, eso no puede evitarse.

Un día, mientras practicaba con su katana, jamás la había usado, pero a veces practicaba con ella, le llego una carta, era del chico que le gustaba, en donde le decía que ella le gustaba, y que quería verla en el puente que cruza el pequeño arroyo a las 6 de la tarde, Sakura se puso muy feliz, después de mucho tiempo. Se baño y se puso un hermoso vestido azul, se cepillo su largo cabello castaño y salio camino al puente que cruza el pequeño arroyo.

Al llegar allí, vio que el joven la estaba esperando, le brindo una sonrisa de las que a ella tanto le gustaban, se saludaron y comenzaron a hablar amenamente, luego de un rato de charla, el le dijo, ahora en persona, que le gustaba, se acerco para besarla, y ella cerro los ojos, ansiosa por que ese seria su primer beso, pero el beso nunca llego, de repente sintió que algo le cayo encima, abrió los ojos al sentirse empapada, se vio cubierta de una sustancia viscosa, miro hacia todos lados y vio a la mitad del colegio a su alrededor riéndose de ella, y al chico que le gustaba aguantándose las ganas de reír también, una chica se acerco a la pequeña Sakura, y le dijo

¿En serio pensaste que Eriol se fijaría en ti? Niña tonta – y la empujo, haciéndola trastabillar y caer al agua helada del pequeño arroyo.

Todos se alejaron riendo, y mofándose de la pequeña Sakura. Ella se sintió desolada y comenzó a llorar. Se levanto del agua y corrió hacia su casa. Al llegar allí, sin sacarse nada de lo que traía puesto, y lloro y lloro por días.

Varios días después, nadie sabia nada de la pequeña Sakura en la escuela, los maestros preguntaban por ella y los alumnos reían por lo bajo al recordar el episodio de días atrás. Un chico, que siempre había estado interesado en la pequeña Sakura, decidió que tenia que ir a verla, para ver si estaba bien, pues sabia lo que le habían hecho, y le pareció algo de muy mal gusto, averiguo su dirección, y al salir de la escuela, fue a su casa. Encontró la puerta abierta, pero de todas formas golpeo, al no responder nadie, entro, encontró a la pequeña Sakura abrazada a una fotografía de su padre, dormida, se tomo el atrevimiento de ir a la cocina a prepararle algo de te, cuando volvió con él la despertó cuidadosamente, la niña se asusto al verlo, el joven se disculpo por haber usado su cocina y le ofreció el te que le había preparado, la niña lo miro reacia, pero acepto el te, se quedaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, antes de irse el niño, la niña agradeció su compania.

El niño iba todos los días a visitarla, charlaban y tomaban te, la niña pensaba que ese niño era muy agradable, y rogaba con el corazón que no le hiciera daño, que no fuera como los otros. Los días pasaron y Sakura se fue recuperando, pero no volvió a la escuela, no se sentía con fuerzas, así que el niño, Syaoran, así se llamaba, le traía la tarea, porque resulto que iban al mismo curso, y ella estudiaba y se ponía al día, gracias al pequeño Syaoran.

Varios días después, Sakura tomo una resolución, porque a pesar que se veía bien, por dentro seguía destrozada, hay algunas heridas que no se pueden sanar de un día para el otro… Así que tomo su hermosa katana y salio de su casa, llevaba un vestido blanco, que hacia resaltar sus enormes ojos verdes, y unas sandalias del mismo color. Camino despacio, sabiendo a donde quería ir, en el camino se encontró con Syaoran, que iba a su casa con unas galletas para comer con el te, al verla, el niño le pregunto donde iba, de los labios de ella solo salio una respuesta, - espérame en casa – dijo. El chico obedeció, pero quedando algo confuso¿le había parecido, o Sakura llevaba su katana con ella?, entonces rogó, si era así, que no cometiera ninguna locura.

Al llegar a destino, la pequeña Sakura toco timbre, un joven salio de la casa, el chico se sorprendió de verla,

Sakura, que haces aquí? – pregunto Eriol.

La chica no respondió, él se acerco y le miro bien el rostro, sus ojos estaban ocultos tras el flequillo, pero se notaba que estaba llorando, la niña levanto la cabeza y lo miro, con sus enormes ojos verdes cristalizados por el llanto, el chico trato de decir algo, pero Sakura lo detuvo.

Me has hecho mucho daño – comenzó a decir la niña – has roto mi corazón, y me has arruinado la vida, yo no te he hecho nada malo y tu rompiste mi corazón en mil pedazos, yo te amaba mas que a nada en el mundo, he llegado a amarte mas que a mi propia vida, con solo verte era feliz, y fui muy feliz al enterarme de que tu sentías lo mismo, me hiciste sonreír como jamás le había sonreído a nadie que no fuera mi padre, pero todo eso era mentira, lo que me dijiste era mentira, y ya no seré capaz de confiar en nadie mas, no le encuentro sentido a lo que hiciste, a ponerme en ridículo frente a la mitad de la escuela¿porque? – las lagrimas se deslizaban por su hermoso rostro, silenciosas - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – el niño abrió la boca para responder pero Sakura no lo dejo – no quiero tus explicaciones, volverás a mentirme como siempre lo hiciste, es por eso que no debes existir, la gente como tu debe ser borrada de este hermoso planeta, la basura como tu no debe existir, no debe existir – repitió desenfundando su espada. El niño se espanto, trato de escapar, pero Sakura con un rápido movimiento, corto su cabeza limpiamente, el cuerpo inerte del joven cayo al suelo, salpicando de sangre todo a su alrededor, el hermoso vestido blando de Sakura quedo salpicado con el tibio liquido carmín, al igual que su rostro, en el que había una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

La pequeña Sakura se alejo, con su hermosa katana desenvainada en la mano, y nadie ha sabido nunca mas nada de ella, se fue con el viento, desapareciendo como polvo de hadas esparcido en el aire….

Fin…

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, aca les dejo una historia que se me ocurrio ayer…. Es cortita, pero linda, espero que les guste…

Besos

Chibineko-nyo!


End file.
